


【all耀】 斯芬克斯的谜底 03

by Brenda15



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 10:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda15/pseuds/Brenda15





	【all耀】 斯芬克斯的谜底 03

关键词：all向；骨科；偷窥；ABO

CP：主黯耀，有朝耀、美食等其它辅助性CP

绿哥哥脑洞+波及亚家族AU

不喜误入

周更，预计两个月内完结，有存稿，放心入坑

 

王家的晚饭时间相当有特色，原本以为可以好好歇一下的亚瑟却发现一同上桌吃饭的王氏子孙们表情格外严肃，这让他生出了点冷硬的不适感。一般情况，在他自己的领地里，晚饭时间他能跟王耀说说今天发生的事情，然后规划一下明天可以带着他的Omega去哪里转转，最后肯定要以王耀落在自己脸颊上的吻作为收场，可是当他看见王耀正襟危坐地坐在椅子上，盯着那个白瓷兰花碗发呆的时候，他就又想起来了第一次王耀到他家时晚饭的情景。

 

只敢盯着食物看，又不敢弄出一点声响，像头可怜巴巴的小兽。

 

 

亚瑟习惯性地去伸手摸摸王耀的脑袋，没想到却被他躲了过去，空落落的手里有点不适应，亚瑟刚想开口询问怎么了，却听见筷子清脆地敲在瓷碗上的声音，然后就是王黯满是寒意的训诫。

 

“食不言寝不语。”

 

 

王耀吓得一缩，原本想要带亚瑟离席后再跟他解释一番的想法也胎死腹中，亚瑟倒是没什么所谓，他用自己的绿眼睛扫视了一圈，发现坐在桌边吃饭的王家人全都是一副恭恭敬敬的模样，看来王黯这人在家里还挺有威信。桌布底下有一只手悄悄伸过来拉住了自己，还安抚式地在自己掌心里轻划着什么，亚瑟反而伸手握住了他的手，唇角勾起笑意打着胆子扭头去看王耀。王耀却不敢看他，有点恼羞成怒地抽回了自己的手，用腿碰了碰亚瑟的，试图让对方别看自己专心看菜。菜哪有耀好看，亚瑟有点不屑地皱皱眉，然后大着胆子把手搭在王耀的大腿上才专心地也学着别人的样子专心看着餐桌。可那双手却不怎么老实，不是在腿上轻轻地用手掌丈量着长度，就是有点越界地隔着布料滑到大腿内侧轻轻地捏着耀身上的软肉。直到亚瑟忽然想起来这一桌子除了自己媳妇之外全都是跟自己差不多的alpha后，才后知后觉地收回自己的手，甫一抬头他就对上王黯那一双深不可测的红色眼眸，那双眼睛就像能看透所有一样。可亚瑟并不怕他，他不知道王黯现在对自己的Omega是完全死心还是尚存几分觊觎，如果是前者还好，如果他敢是后者——鬼使神差的，他抬起手用大拇指飞快地在王耀唇边轻蹭了蹭，把从刚才一直挂在王耀唇角的汤汁抿去，然后含住了自己的大拇指。

 

 

刚放下汤碗的王耀有点懵，他下意识地先转过去看王黯的脸色，然后又扭过头来委屈巴巴地看亚瑟，也许是下午哭了很久的原因，那双红通通的兔子眼看得亚瑟心里发痒，他颇具暗示地朝王耀舔了舔嘴唇，然后埋下头开始不熟练地用筷子扒饭。王耀的脸在亚瑟舔嘴唇的时候腾地一下红透了，他慌乱地用腿想去撞亚瑟，好让亚瑟老实点，刚才他在餐桌地下的刻意撩拨已经让王耀有点发软，他已经很努力地坐直谨防被别人看出什么端倪来了。惊慌的王耀撞错了人，他好像撞到了王黯，这下王耀更不敢抬头了，上午刚到家的时候他已经大着胆子忤逆了兄长一次了，他不知晓自己之前的举动是否已经惹得王黯厌烦，他……正在王耀胡思乱想的时候，一筷子蘸着汤汁的鱼肉落在碗里，王耀惊诧地看着筷子的主人，可是王黯并没有看他，仿佛这一筷子剥好的鱼肉不是对方夹过来的一样。

 

 

看着王耀在慌乱中只敢低下脑袋吃饭，王黯的心里才略略舒服了点，柯克兰怕不是以为别人都是瞎子，在餐桌上就敢这么堂而皇之地对他弟弟做出那种暗示和撩拨，他还真的当这是他们那群海盗的地盘呢？新任的王氏家主在心里冷笑，如果不给这个胆大的家伙一点教训的话，怕是王耀在柯克兰家要吃多少亏，受多少委屈。王耀年纪还小，从小身体又弱，根本就不应该纵欲欢乐，自己费尽心力养大的人，转转手到了柯克兰家就瘦了那么大一圈，他眼看着就觉得心疼。到底还是自己的错，如果不是让旁人瞧出了心思，恐怕事情也不会落到这样。王黯低下头，继续认真地给王耀剥着蟹肉，王耀嘴贪又喜欢这些东西，一次只能吃一梭子，他把侍弄好的东西放进王耀碗中，心里的念头一闪而过。

 

让人倍感压抑的晚饭时间终于结束，亚瑟觉得自己的忍耐已经达到了一个限度，他刚想站起来带着耀快速离开这个让他极度不爽的地方，没想到在晚餐后竟然还有后续操作——喝茶。这与喝下午茶的感觉截然相反，亚瑟有点新奇地看着王黯用沸水水冲烫着茶具，然后沏开茶叶后将第一杯茶汤直白地倒掉，直到第二杯才依次放入小巧的瓷杯中，浅浅的茶汤看上去只有一小口，亚瑟好奇地用手指碰了碰茶杯壁，滚烫的触感迫使他赶紧收手。他扭头，满脸茫然地看着王耀习以为常地端起茶杯毫无惧色地饮下，隐隐约约觉得，原来王家人都是不怕烫的么？

 

“请。”

 

王黯嘴巴里吐露出的字句让亚瑟产生一种对方居高临下的感觉，王耀正端着茶杯扭头眨着眼睛看了看亚瑟，然后扭头向王黯解释了两句，“亚瑟他们喝不惯的哥哥，他们喝红茶还要加奶加糖。”

 

 

“入乡随俗。”

 

 

硬邦邦的四个字，亚瑟不怎么能听得懂，不过看了一眼王耀脸上有点为难的脸色，也能够猜到个大概，他逞强地去端茶杯，没想到被王耀抢了先。

 

 

“我很久没喝过兄长泡的茶了，亚瑟喝不出来味道就都给我吧。”

 

 

王耀面如常色地把亚瑟的那杯茶饮了个干净，然后将空无一物的小茶杯放置在了茶桌上，他看了看王黯，而后低下头。青色的茶汤在空中形成一条线，源源不断地灌注在瓷杯中，王黯握着茶壶把的手紧了紧。

 

 

“好，很好。”

 

 

饮完茶之后就到了王家正常的就寝时间了，王耀站在迂回的走廊上恭恭敬敬地和王黯告别后，才有点愁眉苦脸地拉着亚瑟往住地地方走去，刚才喝了太多的茶，他只觉得自己走路肚子里都有些晃荡，没走两步就给亚瑟拉地站住了。借着连廊角处的宫灯，亚瑟翻着王耀的手掌好一阵认真地揣摩，在王耀忍不住要发问的时候才认真地开口。

 

 

“你不怕烫的嘛？”

 

 

这样的亚瑟看起来格外有点傻气，王耀想说些什么最后只是轻轻摇摇头，正准备抽回自己的手，却被亚瑟一把拽过去，朝完全相反的地方走去。

 

 

“亚瑟，你想去哪啊？茶都喝完了我们该回去睡了，不能随便走动了，内院就要上锁了。”

 

 

“去参观一下你家的厨房。”

 

 

亚瑟拽着王耀头也不回地往前走，早在晚饭的时候他就憋着一股气了，自己用筷子不顺手，基本上就没能吃多少东西。原本还指望王耀能够给自己夹点菜什么的，没想到他看见王黯就跟见了猫的老鼠一样，只敢低头扒饭，王黯一个劲地给王耀夹鱼夹菜，炫耀什么呢？

 

 

“可是厨房在外院，这会内院门都锁了我们出不去啊。”

 

 

王耀慌乱地对亚瑟解释，没想到亚瑟猛然脚步一停，王耀直接一脑袋撞在亚瑟的坚硬的脊背上，他伸手揉了揉自己的被撞的酸疼的鼻子，小声问着亚瑟你是不是没吃饱啊，那我们回去吧，兄长一般都会给我准备着点心，我带你……

 

 

吃什么点心，点心有什么好吃的，我准备吃你。

 

 

亚瑟猛然间转头，在昏暗不清的月光下两只眼睛绿油油的真有几分饿狼的味道，王耀还没反应过来就被抱着用力地亲上了。亚瑟的亲吻蛮横又粗暴，他按住王耀的脑袋迫使他不再挣扎乱动，红茶味醇厚的信息素完全包裹住王耀，完全没有任何招架之力的Omega只有张嘴呼吸和腿软的份，亚瑟趁机把人拖到怀里，反复用力地吮吻着，在王耀的脖颈上留下一道又一道鲜红的印记，直到吻到王耀求饶，才稍稍拉开了两人之间的距离。

 

 

“怎么就不行了？嗯？”

 

 

亚瑟心里有着一股说不出来的烦躁，他也说不上是为什么，这种情绪一直若有若无地萦绕在心头，他这么质问着，换了个姿势，把人抱在怀里随便在长廊的板凳里坐下，他一边质问一边解开王耀身上的衣扣，把手探进王耀衣服里轻轻撩拨着他的Omega。

 

 

“会，会被人看到。”王耀被撩拨地大气都不敢喘，他害怕地转了转脑袋看看四周，然后拉着亚瑟的衣角，小声地抽着气，“亚瑟，我，我们回房间里去，好不好。”他话刚说完，就感觉乳珠被用力地掐了一把，泪意马上涌上眼眶，王耀还没来得及看清亚瑟脸上的表情，就被反剪着双手按在了石桌上。夜里冷意上浮，石桌光滑却冷得王耀浑身直哆嗦，他往身后有着暖气的亚瑟靠近，但是比身上还要冷的是亚瑟的质问。

 

 

“你是怕被别人看到，还是怕被你那个好哥哥王黯看到？嗯？”

 

 

话一出口就连亚瑟自己都愣住了，随即他就明白了过来为什么这一路自己都是心浮气躁的，为什么总觉得心口有一股气憋闷在胸口。在他们尚未成婚前就有人向他密报了王耀和王黯这对兄弟的丑事，可是新婚之夜，王耀的青涩跟尚未被标记打消了他心里那点疑虑，直到他们到了王家，是啊，这对兄弟之间总是有一种莫名的气场，任谁也插不进去的那种。哪怕王黯基本上没有正眼看过王耀，哪怕王耀除了一开始底气十足地顶撞王黯迫使对方让步，最后始终不去看王黯的样子，扎眼又让他觉得嫉妒。

 

 

亚瑟不想承认，可是事实就是这样，王耀会下意识地去跑向王黯所在的方向，可以拗着脾气光明正大地逼王黯让步，也敢明知道自己犯错后赌气似地不去搭理王黯，这些他在自己面前都是不敢的。王家看似是个规矩整肃的大族，可是王耀自从踏入王家大门的那一刻，就再没了那副面对自己总是小心讨好的模样。想到这里，亚瑟就觉得心痛和委屈，难道我做的努力不够多么？我顶住斯科特的嘲笑标记你，因为你不喜欢柯克兰庄园的生活就带你去海上四处游历，到头来你为什么不向我敞开心扉？

 

 

可你是我的，王耀，你再怎么挣扎否认都没有用，我得让你知道你是我的。

 

 

王耀一面上气不接下气下地小声否认着，一面觉得亚瑟好像疯了一样，现在根本没有时间去思考到底在室外被仆人或者什么人发现的概率有多大，反正本田菊应该是可以把这事搞定的。王耀只觉得自己浑身都要被亚瑟给冲撞地散架了，可是他的丈夫竟然疯了一样不知停歇地蛮干，王耀喘着气回头，他只觉得自己身体里传来的钝痛让自己无法站稳。他扭过头去，释放着身上茉莉香味的信息素安抚着暴怒中的亚瑟，他凑过去主动轻轻地亲吻亚瑟的唇角，试图换回对方的理智。

 

 

“亚瑟，你弄疼我了，亚瑟……”

 

 

王耀惊诧地发现亚瑟脸满是上不知名的液体，不知道是汗水还是泪水，他抬起酸软的手臂轻轻擦过自己丈夫的脸颊，然后接着凑过去亲吻他，原本想给对方一个抚慰的笑，结果只能疼的龇牙咧嘴，“亚瑟？”

 

 

“耀。”从自己执念里恢复过来的亚瑟连忙伸手抱住了瘫软在自己怀里的王耀，他匆忙地从王耀身体里退出来，白色的精液混合着血从王耀腿间滑落，亚瑟慌忙弯腰抱住了他，他在心里小声地说了声抱歉，然后在王耀的指挥下匆匆穿过那些复杂迂回的长廊。

 

“我没有。”王耀缩在亚瑟怀里，抬头只能看见亚瑟的下巴，“从离开王家的那一刻起，我就答应了父亲，要做好你的Omega。”王耀只是觉得浑身都疼，疲倦地不想睁开眼，他偏了偏脑袋，靠在亚瑟怀里，他忽然明白了，凭借着亚瑟的能力又有什么事情会是他不知道的呢？他大概一早就知道自己偷偷喜欢兄长的事了吧，压在心里沉甸甸的秘密忽然之间有了可以放下的感觉，他长出一口气，“我，我是喜欢过，也想过要做兄长的Omega的，”话一出口连王耀自己都觉得自己傻了，不过他也不想再让亚瑟因为猜忌变成那个样子，有点太可怕了，撕裂一样的疼，比他们在船上度过的第一个晚上还要可怕，“可是父亲说那不对，那是罪，他把我嫁给你，我就再也没想过其它人，连兄长也没有。而且亚瑟，他也不喜欢我。”疼痛的侵袭慢慢地像潮水一样走远，王耀觉得满身只剩下疲惫，“没有人喜欢我，父亲因为我犯了错连最后一面都不愿意让我见到，我兄长压根就不喜欢我，我好累啊，亚瑟。”

 

 

王耀脑袋一歪，就沉沉地睡了过去，亚瑟只觉得自己的心脏都要停了。见了鬼的王家，到了晚上连个人影都望不见，亚瑟不认识路只能抱着王耀四处乱窜，他低头一面回应着王耀的胡言乱语，不，我喜欢你耀，你是我的我怎么能不喜欢你，但是你可千万别睡着了。亚瑟抱着王耀看见忽然出现在走廊处朝他点头问好的本田菊，连忙冲了过去，本田菊被一脸慌乱的亚瑟整的有些摸不着头脑，但是很快他就闻到了一股血腥味，再看看亚瑟怀里抱着的王耀立刻联想到了什么。

 

 

原本冷寂的王家大院再度嘈杂起来，坐在自己书桌里正沉思的王黯惊诧于外面到底发生了什么事，王京面色匆忙地走了进来，看到大哥坐在椅子上欲言又止。

 

 

“到底发生什么了？”王黯讨厌失控的感觉，他有些不耐烦地看了看王京，“怎么了？乱成这个样子，家里还有客人呢。”

 

 

王京吞了吞口水，他有点怂，任何关于二哥王耀的事，都能让大哥失控，甚至是更可怕。可是如果不说，面对王黯冷冰冰的眼神，王京终于鼓足勇气开口，“二哥他，二哥他因为没注意然后小产了。”王京语毕，立刻闭上了眼睛，屋子里立刻是一片死了的寂静，等到王京有勇气睁开眼的时候，正赶上哐当一声，桌子上的玉镇纸被摔得粉碎。王京吓得浑身一缩，再次闭上了眼睛。

 

 

“好，好的很，他亚瑟·柯克兰好的很。”

 

 

完了，王京心里顿时凉了半截，他忽然想，万一大哥今晚想要宰了柯克兰，他是该递刀帮忙挖坑呢？还是顶住可能被埋进小花园的压力，劝住大哥，毕竟他可不是以前那些大着胆子调戏二哥的臭小子们，随便埋了就了事。家里的不少事，还要靠这个不知轻重的二兄夫帮忙呢。

 

【TBC】

 

亚瑟：不行，全桌就我媳妇一个O，我得克制（傲娇脸）

 

黯爷：我刀呢？

 

王京：急的原地背手转圈圈，您这使不得，使不得啊！！！


End file.
